Smile
by Cheshire ShiroNeko
Summary: Have you ever tried giving presents on your own birthday instead of receiving them? Akashi Seijuurou gave a present to Kuroko on the red-head's birthday, and it's the most wonderful present that the world has ever seen. AkaKuro AU. Rated T for some implications. Written for Akashi Seijuurou's birthday. Happy birthday Kuroko's hubby!


**Smile** ~ a Kuroko no Basuke fanfic

 **Author:** Cheshire ShiroNeko

 **Pairing/s:** Akashi x Kuroko

 **Summary:** Have you ever tried giving presents on your own birthday instead of receiving them? Akashi Seijuurou gave a present to Kuroko on the red-head's birthday, and it's the most wonderful present that the world has ever seen.

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Kuroko's Basketball.**

 **Warning:** Rebellion/War/Code Geass AU, whichever you see fit. Oh, and OOCness.

 **Notes:** Written for Akashi Seijuurou's birthday! Happy beeday Kuroko's hubby! ^_^

This is my first angsty story, so I don't know if you'll be touched or something *hopeful*

So I don't know if you'd like this mental junk coupled with grammar errors (English is not my first language), but okay.. Let's get started.. XD

 _ **P.S. If you had questions after reading this fic for clarifications that I didn't include in the fun facts, please review or PM me. Thanks!**_

~*~411~*~

 _When I see you smile_

 _I can face the world_

 _Oh, you know that I can do anything_

~*~411~*~

 _Tetsuya looked at the young Emperor of Japan, who gained the hatred of the whole world, when he entered the teal-head's room._

 _In everyone's eyes, he's a demonic tyrant who wants nothing but power and more power, but in Tetsuya's eyes he's just a brother who wanted to grant his sister's wish._

 _Tetsuya silently sighed and looked back to the floor and on cue Akashi sat behind him on the bed, the latter's back facing the phantom's back._

 _After a long, comfortable silence, Tetsuya leaned on Akashi's back, the former's head leaning on the latter's head._ _"_ _Do you really have to do this?_ _"_

 _He heard the emperor snicker._ _"So you're accepting my apology then."_

He's trying to avoid the topic _, Tetsuya thought. He kept quiet about the red-head not answering his question, because even if he pursues, either Akashi would avoid the topic, threaten him or tell him to shut up._

 _Tetsuya also knew that the same topic would just put a salt to his wounds._

" _Be thankful then."_

" _Okay. One advice though:_ _You should really get your long hair cut._ _"_

 _He caressed his teal hair, which is up to his waist, before answering._ _"_ _Why? It does not suit me?_ _"_

 _Even if the immortal phantom didn't see his face, he knew that the emperor was smiling. "It suits you, Tetsuya. However, you know that I know you're a boy."_

" _Then you should have thought about that before making me your Imperial Consort, Seijuurou-kun." He said._

 _Tetsuya did not mean to make his answer the reason why the conversation was cut short, but he decided that the person behind him needed silence and warmth that he could give._

 _But he still need to answer another question._

" _Seijuurou-kun."_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Please don't leave me…" The sentence came out as a whisper. In all honesty while Tetsuya was saying that, it broke his heart to a thousand pieces. He had to use all of his strength just to prevent his tears from flowing._

 _He just chuckled. "So the witch became weak and dependent?"_

" _Of a demon like you, yes." He managed to retort. Even though it hurts him like hell, as long as he would just see his smile, even for the last time, he would hold on._

 _Akashi sighed and held Tetsuya's hand. "Tetsuya, face me."_

 _The latter moved and faced the young emperor, eventually missing the warmth in his back._

 _Sky blue eyes clashed the mismatched red-and-golden eyes._

" _Tetsuya, do you know that you look like a girl?"_

 _Tetsuya's eyes widened, before starting a small giggle, then a low chuckle, then it became a full-blown laughter. "Really Seijuurou-kun? You told me to face you just to point that out to me? That's funnier than your insults you call 'jokes'." He said when he finished laughing, tears forming from his eyes._

 _When the emperor smiled, the Imperial Consort made sure he's going to remember it and won't forget it. "See? I made you smile." He took up both of Tetsuya's hands. "You know… I will always remember your smile. Even if I'm in the brink of dying-"_

" _Seijuurou-kun." Tetsuya's tone had a mix of warning and pain, but the former ignored it._

" _-the first and the last thing on my mind would be your smile, and it would make me strong even in my last moments knowing that you are there supporting me."_

 _Tetsuya sighed, trying to ignore the pain that was building once again. "Seijuurou-kun, you're being sappy and out of character."_

" _Whose fault is it then?"_

 _He shook his head slowly. "Look, I don't care about what my smile could do to you. All I wanted is you to stay and not leaving me."_

 _Akashi's smile faded away and silently sighed. After a moment of thinking he held and caressed his wife, or husband's cheeks. "Tetsuya… I'm going to be gone, but it's only for a while. So remember that once we meet again, I won't ever leave you again, and I won't let you go again."_

 _Tetsuya's crystal tear drops fell. "Promise?"_

 _Akashi smiled. "Promise, my dear phantom."_

 _Their lips met._

~*~411~*~

" _What?!_ _"_ _Midorima shouted, his voice echoing in the large room._ _"_ _What kind of plan is that you bastard of an emperor?!_ _"_ _He then turned to Tetsuya, who just looked at him with his large, sky blue eyes._ _"_ _Ku- I mean Tetsuya, what's the meaning of this?!_ _"_

" _I thought you understood._ _"_ _Was just his reply._

" _Yes, I understand his plan, but I don't know why! I don't understand why!_ _"_ _The green-haired megane bursted out and pulled the emperor's collar of his expensive robe._ _"_ _I can take it if I were to watch Akashi turn out as the known Demon Emperor, but to kill him in his birthday and take his name as Blank?!_ _"_

 _Instead of retorting or threatening Midorima, he just smirked, Akashi's amused red-and-golden eyes clashing Midorima_ _"s furious ones_ _._ _"_ _So you care about me, Shintarou?_ _"_

" _Wha-_ _"_ _Midorima's face bursted in red, suddenly letting go of the collar._ _"_ _No I don't! I just couldn't take the thought of killing a person, much less an emperor! And to kill that emperor on his birthday?_ _"_

" _An emperor who gained the hatred of the world, Midorima-kun._ _"_ _Tetsuya said._ _"_ _So if you're going to kill him, then the peace you're going to give the world is much more important than killing an emperor. Demon Emperor to be exact._ _"_

" _Tetsuya, do you know why am I called the Demon Emperor?"_

" _Because of you're facade to gain power."_

" _Wrong." Akashi's smirk widened. "Because they don't know my real name."_

" _I'm still not going to do this whether they know you're real name or not, whether it's your birthday or not!_ _"_

 _Akashi rolled his eyes. Honestly, he's tired of Midorima's stubborness, and all the things that does not include making Tetsuya and his sister happy. Also, he doesn't have time for this. They don't have any time left for this._ _"_ _You are GOING to do this Midorima Shintarou, whether you like it or not._ _"_

" _But-_ _"_

 _Tetsuya stood up from his seat._ _"_ _No buts, Midorima-kun_ _…"_ _He said and turned to the door._ _"…_ _or I will be the one who's going to take the sword and kill my spouse._ _"_

 _His statement before leaving the room left Midorima in second thoughts._

~*~411~*~

" _One hour before his birthday procession starts."_

 _Tetsuya looked up to see Midorima wearing Blank's outfit except the helmet, who was in his gloved hands._

 _He smiled grimly before answering. "Yeah, the procession to his death."_

" _Tetsuya…"_

" _No one except us even knows it's his birthday today." Tetsuya shook his head slowly and averted his sky blue eyes away from Midorima's green ones. "And no, I'm not coming."_

" _Tetsuya-"_

" _I know you're done already, so get out." He said coldly._

~*~411~*~

It's fine… I'm fine… I don't care if I'm alone…

 _He doesn't know if he could still smile, if he could still go on being alive… being immortal._

You lived like this before, you would definitely live without him.

 _Just as he saw the reason to live, that very reason vanished from the face of the world._

You don't even have reason to live since you were born.

But that's centuries before you met him, right?

Should I forget him?

 _He's going to miss Akashi's true smile that rarely showed in his face, the last one he radiated hours ago at Tetsuya's room. Happy, contented, loving. Then his warm touch that could make him feel safe. His voice that could make him feel calm and be loved._

No, you know him, he's going to fulfill his promise.

Wipe your tears, you're not a weakling.

 _All knew him as the Demon Emperor, and just Demon Emperor. He had no name, because he does not deserve one. He was a dictator, a person who is greedy of power and money. He had killed millions of innocent people with a smile on his face, his eyes radiating amusement and happiness. Almost all people thought him as an evil incarnate, a selfish monster who only cares about his own happiness._

 _It was true that he purposely stained his hands, but there was another reason, a reason that only a few people knew. Because behind those bloodstains and deaths of the innocent people were all a part of a plan to bring a world of eternal peace._

 _A plan known as Red Requiem, created by him and his best friend Midorima Shintarou and his Imperial Consort and beloved spouse Akashi Tetsuya._

 _Yes, there are only a few selected people who knew about this plan all along, but the number of people who knew Akashi's reason on making the Red Requiem was even fewer._

 _One of the reasons was his sister Momoi Satsuki, but his biggest reason was someone named Akashi Tetsuya. But not even the latter knew about him being the biggest reason. No, not at all._

 _It's what he thought when the sword was stabbed deep into his chest sharply while its other end poked from his back. But despite all of this Akashi didn't feel any pain at all._

 _His eyes then lingered on his sister, who was bound in chains and looking at him with surprise. Even though he knew her hatred was essential for his plan, he felt like his heart had been torn in half when she looked at him in the past few months with disgust and hatred._

 _But he never reciprocated those kind of feelings, not even once. Instead, it made his resolve and love for her to grow._

 _But for a moment, he saw his lover's contented smile while his eyes radiated with happiness and intense love, then another scene where Akashi's face filled with sadness and tears as he kneeled in front of the television set with wide eyes, watching the fruition of Red Requiem._

" _A-as the… E-Emperor of… Japan…" He swallowed, the taste of iron bathing his sense of taste. "I… will bestow… your punishment…"_

 _Midorima, which is behind the mask that cause fear and amazement to people, felt like his head was going to explode and barely heard his dying best friend's words. However, he smiled bitterly while his tears continued to flow out from his green orbs._

"… _which is to… wear that mask… forever… be a… s-symbol of peace… and to… protect the people… without… p-power..." He stole a glance at Momoi and remembered Tetsuya for a moment. "…and to be… the knight of the…" He coughed, his mouth oozing with blood. "…100th E-Empress of Japan… M-Momoi Satsuki… a-and my I-Imperial… Consort… Akashi… T-Tetsuya…" The pain in his heart started to grow, though it was not because of the sword that was impaled through his chest._

 _It was the thought that he's going to leave the two closest people in his heart: Momoi Satsuki and Akashi Tetsuya._

" _I… I wholeheartedly accept your punishment and carry it out as long as I…" Midorima faltered, feeling the warmth of Akashi's blood which is now flowing freely to the handle of his sword. It was so warm and slick that he almost lost grip of his sword. "…as long as I live, Akashi!"_

 _The latter smiled softly with a hint of proudness and sadness as the sword was quickly pulled out from his body. He only took a few steps before he tumbled down, leaving stains and trail of blood on the red carpet._

 _He lay still, staring at the blue sky which reminded him of his beloved Tetsuya. He heard the clanking of chains and the faint shuffle of clothes before he saw Momoi, who stared at him with sorrow and confusion._

 _She took one of his hands in held it tightly, and her eyes widened, as he knew she had the ability to feel emotions and see everything through touching someone's hands._

" _Oh my god… a-all of this… was a…"_

 _Tears began to form in Momoi's pink eyes before she buried herself in his bloodied chest, sobbing as her hands held his red-stained clothes tightly._

" _No… please don't leave me…"_

 _That word made him remember Tetsuya's smile and tears yesterday._

 _He's always right._

" _Tet… Tetsu… ya…" Was the only word that came out from his lips before his eyes fluttered close._

I'm here. Just beside you. Still you drifted away and left me.

I hope you know I'm holding on to your promise.

 _Tetsuya threw the remote control on the TV, smiled a cold smile and wiped his tears._

 _With him gone, the witch is back._

 _He'll pretend it doesn't hurt. Even though his heart breaks just like how the machine in front of him is now._

~*~411~*~

One week later…

The men in suits and armors found the only Imperial Consort of the Demon Emperor packing his clothes and belongings.

After one week, the Royal Guards entered at the very same room and forced Tetsuya to go out, however they were stopped by Momoi, who is now the Empress of Japan.

 _You should be happy now, Seijuurou-kun._

After a long moment of silence, Momoi finally spoke. "T-Tetsu-kun…"

The latter didn't answer.

"You knew… the plan right?"

Tetsuya wore a smile of emptiness, the forbidden topic made his heart crumble again. "I don't think it really matters now. He gave you what you want." He said rather coldly and didn't mean to, but he just couldn't hold it back.

Momoi flinched at the tone, but still continued to talk. "I… I don't think what I want is this… peace…"

Tetsuya looked at her blankly and stopped what he was doing at the moment.

"You know, without him this world peace isn't happiness. I…" Tears started to flow out. "I just wanted to be with my brother."

"Then you should have thought of that in the first place before wishing anything about world peace, _Your Majesty_." He said the last two words with sarcasm that surprised and hurt Momoi, but then she had found out that maybe it was due to his brother's death.

She shook her head. "N-no… I didn't really wished for that…"

"What do you mean by that then? That you're brother is a liar?"

Instead of answering Momoi's question, she decided to ask Tetsuya something. "Do you remember the day you taught me how to make origami?"

The scene flashed into Tetsuya's head like a lightning.

" _Wow. The crane you made is really perfect." Momoi commented then looked at her own origami with a torn look. "Unlike mine…"_

 _Kuroko laughed heartily and patted Momoi's soft pink locks. "It's fine. We had a lot of time to learn. I even got into the same trouble when I made it for the first time."_

" _Oh, is that so…" Momoi then gave a determined look. "Then I'll do my best to learn this then."_

 _Akashi, who was watching the beautiful scene with a genuine smile, started to talk. "Satsuki, I think Tetsuya have something to tell you about origami cranes."_

" _What is it Tetsu-kun?"_

" _Wha- oh…" Kuroko's clueless sky blue orbs widened with realization. "I have been told that when you create a thousand origamis your wish will come true."_

 _The pinkette's eyes shone with childish amazement while the red-head male watched the two of them with an amusing look. "Then Tetsu-kun, what's your wish then?"_

" _Err… well…" Kuroko glanced at Akashi, who silently told him to answer her question. "I want this war to stop. I want peace for this world. I hate Japan's belief of Social Darwinism because… I'm afraid what would happen to you if this would continue. I'm afraid what would happen to Akashi-kun and to everyone if this would continue."_

"If you had the strength, you could live. This is our contract. In return for my gift of power, you must grant my wish of a peaceful world. If you enter this contract, you will live as a human, but a completely different being. Different rules, different time, a different life... The power of the king will sentence you into a world of isolation. The power of the king would shoulder the burdens a normal human could not. If you are prepared for that, if you have what it takes, if you are willing to create and destroy, then accept the contract and grant my wish."

" _Radical aren't we?"_

" _Whatever." Kuroko replied with a snort. "I just hate violence. I believe people could live in cooperation than looking down on each other."_

 _Momoi looked at Kuroko with admiration. "Wow, I think I also want that Tetsu-kun."_

" _So that's also your wish Satsuki?" Her older brother asked._

 _Momoi nodded. "I don't want to see someone hurt someone who's the same as them. We're not gods, we're just humans."_

" _Don't worry Satsuki." The red head caressed her cheek. "I will make sure that day comes." He said while glancing at Kuroko, who got back on making origamis._

" _Promise?"_

" _Promise."_

Tetsuya's sky blue eyes brimmed with tears and on the verge of falling. "So you're telling me that it is MY fault?"

"No… no Tetsu-kun." Momoi answered immediately. "I'm just telling you that you're the main reason why he became Blank. He loved you as more than friends even before. Heck, maybe he even loved you more than me."

He shook his head slowly, not believing the words that came out from the Empress' mouth. However even if he would look at it in every different angle, the reason is still the same.

He died for his Tetsuya's wish.

"Go out."

"Te-"

"Please go out, Your Majesty. I would really like it if you would give me some space."

~*~411~*~

" _My name's Akashi Seijuurou. You are?"_

" _Kuroko Tetsuya… I think."_

" _I think? Why?"_

" _It's the only thing that I remember."_

How ironic.

" _I've decided."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Why don't we make new memories for you to remember?"_

" _That's… great… however-"_

" _Then let's go!"_

I used to see you as a sophisticated arrogant brat.

" _Tetsuya!"_

" _First-name basis?"_

" _I would call you what I want to call you."_

Very demanding too, and had a superiority-complex.

" _I'd like you to meet my half-sister, Momoi Satsuki."_

" _Nice to meet you Momoi-san."_

" _Hello Tetsu-kun!"_

" _Do remember that once you do something to the only family that I have, you will face something worse than death."_

You have a sister-complex too- no, maybe a sisacon.

" _You said she's the only family that you had right?"_

" _Yep."_

" _What about me?"_

" _You're not one of my family."_

"… _Is that so…"_

" _You're my spouse."_

I find you annoying too.

" _Touch my Tetsuya or I'll kill you."_

" _What's with you threatening a mirror, Akashi-kun?"_

" _I'm just practicing. A lot of people would try to have you."_

"… _You're overreacting."_

" _Nope, I'm just protective. Territorial too. And I could see them in a whole new level thanks to the power that you gave me."_

" _Maybe I should take it back then? I just gave you the Emperor Eye and you go protective at me."_

" _I loved you even before I learned you're a phantom so shut up and let me practice."_

But bit by bit…

" _Isn't this place lovely?"_

"… _Stop asking the obvious."_

" _Stop ruining the mood too. Do you know I have to spend a lot of money just for this?"_

" _Stop doing this too, no one asked you."_

" _Stop telling me to stop doing this because it's like you're telling me to stop loving you."_

" _Honestly…"_

" _Now enjoy the view… or would you enjoy the softness of my lips?"_

I found myself falling for you…

" _Where's Blank?"_

" _Looking for me?"_

" _What are you doing and where have you been?"_

" _Carrying out ye orders, Your Highness."_

"… _What? I didn't remember ordering you something."_

"… _Just tell them to ready the Knightmares."_

" _Yes, and by the way."_

" _What?"_

" _Stop calling me Your Highness."_

" _Yes Your Highness."_

I saw those sides that I haven't saw in you before, that I never thought existed in you.

" _Atsushi almost screwed up. Good thing Ryouta's there."_

" _Did you punish him?"_

"… _No. Despite his thick head and loose screw he's done a lot of things to the Red Knights."_

" _This is new."_

" _It isn't, I just cared."_

" _I'm surprised you do."_

" _Oh shut up or I'll screw you right here, right now."_

"… _I would like it."_

" _Tetsuya?!"_

" _Caught you."_

"… _Damn it."_

" _Well, if it's the only way you could rest, then I would be a great help. Just don't fall asleep while we're screwing."_

" _Tetsuya!"_

I never really cared before because someone doesn't really care about me, but then you came into my life.

" _Truth or dare?"_

"… _Truth."_

" _What do you usually do when you think of Akashi Seijuurou?"_

"… _Smile genuinely."_

"… _You made that up don't you?"_

" _You could ask that when I'm finished asking you. Now, truth or dare?"_

" _Of course truth."_

" _How about you?"_

"… _Huh?"_

" _What do you usually do when you think of Kuroko Tetsuya?"_

" _Of course smile genuinely and happily."_

" _I think YOU are the one who made that up."_

" _Nope, cause I love you. Now truth or dare?"_

"… _Dare."_

" _I dare you to say 'truth'."_

" _Truth."_

" _Caught you."_

"… _A. Ka. Shi."_

" _Just answer if you made that up just to irritate me."_

" _No, because I love you too."_

"…"

" _Caught you."_

" _Tetsuya!"_

"… _Just joking, I meant it."_

" _I will definitely screw you, Tetsuya."_

"…"

" _Wha-?!"_

" _I'm naked, screw me now."_

"… _You really love to exceed my expectations, don't you?"_

" _Not just love, it's my pleasure."_

I was never the one to treasure memories, but when you came, my mind became a treasure box full of happy memories.

" _So the plan starts like this…"_

"… _What?"_

" _The plan starts about me having Kuroko Tetsuya as my Imperial Consort."_

"… _Did you just proposed?"_

" _So you don't want it then?"_

" _I didn't say I don't like it."_

" _Really? You're saying 'yes'?"_

" _Only if you have a ruby ring."_

I was ready to be with you through it all, until…

" _No, you can't do this to me. I know we can still achieve world peace even without you dying!"_

" _We're already halfway through the plan, Tetsuya-"_

" _And you just told me now?!"_

"… _I'm sorry."_

That's why when you thought a gruesome plan to me, I don't want to take it.

" _Tetsuya-"_

" _Get out! I don't want you in here!"_

"… _I'm so sorry, Tetsuya."_

But I don't have a choice. It's what you and your sister wanted. I don't have any right to object. So if I could support you in any way, I will, albeit painfully.

" _You know… I will always remember your smile. Even if I'm in the brink of dying-"_

" _Seijuurou-kun."_

" _-the first and the last thing on my mind would be your smile, and it would make me strong even in my last moments knowing that you are there supporting me."_

"… _Seijuurou-kun, you're being sappy and out of character."_

But still, I know that you know I need you.

" _All I wanted is you to stay and not leaving me."_

" _Tetsuya… I'm going to be gone, but it's only for a while. So remember that once we meet again, I won't ever leave you again, and I won't let you go again."_

" _Promise?"_

" _Promise, my dear angel."_

But even though it hurts me, I have to let you go.

" _Seijuurou-kun… happy birthday."_

"… _How ironic. It's my birthday yet I will be the one who's going to give the world a gift today."_

"…"

" _Stop crying, Tetsuya… p-please…"_

" _Tell me something before you go."_

"… _Tetsuya… I loved, I love and I will love you forever, even in my next life."_

"… _Then I'll wait until your next life comes."_

"… _Good bye, my dear Tetsuya."_

" _Please don't say good bye… please…"_

"… _Then, until we… we meet again."_

I thought you died to fulfill your sister's wish, but in reality you did it for me.

In other words, I was the one who killed you.

~*~411~*~

The late Demon Emperor's wife, or husband's wet eyes opened as he finished having a sad dream, or nightmare, or whatever it is.

 _That freaking dream. Is my conscience trying to bother me?_

Tetsuya got up from his bed and wiped the tears that doesn't seem to go dry.

 _I couldn't thank you enough, and if this is the only way, I will do it_ , he thought as he dialed Momoi's number from his phone.

~*~411~*~

"I don't get why did you called us, Your Majesty…" Izuki took a glance on Tetsuya, who was looking everyone with blank, cold eyes. "…including the wife of that… Demon Emperor."

"Yeah." Midorima as Blank said with faked tone of loath and hate. "I don't get it too… na- I mean, I thought he already got out of the palace."

Tetsuya, if was not heartbroken, might have showed an amused smile to Midorima. He's trying to throw away his accent and tried to practice his husband's way of talking.

"W-wait, he? It means the Demon Emperor's wife is a boy?" Koganei exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes." Tetsuya confirmed that made everyone shocked, and it doesn't even helped when he said his next words while looking at Blank. "I'm going out of this palace once everything I needed to do is done, Blank. Or should I say… Midorima Shintarou?"

There are shocked shouts and surprised murmurs in the room while looking the Blank, who stiffened at their gazes.

"W-what? M-Midorima S-S-Shintarou died w-when his Knightmare exploded!" He stuttered, silently signing to Tetsuya to not tell them anything, however the latter was stubborn.

"Really Blank? Then can you please take off the mask and show us who you are?"

"B-but…"

"Blank…" Momoi said sternly. "Remove your mask. I am ordering you."

 _You might hate me for doing this, but at least let me cleanse your name so that no one will cringe or say your name with disgust anymore._

 _Treat this as my first birthday present to you._ He thought as he watched Midorima remove his mask and reveal himself in full glory.

~*~411~*~

"They were sorry for not trusting my brother in the first place."

Tetsuya did not answer for a full minute before looking down on the floor, his feet fiddling on the red mat. "Their betrayal is essential for Red Requiem. Still it doesn't change the fact that I am the reason for him to do… that."

Momoi looked away, feeling apologetic and guilty. Even though he's the main reason, their betrayal was a booster for their plan to suceed. If only they didn't believed in Hanamiya…

"Do you really want to go? You are more than welcome to stay here at the palace!"

Tetsuya showed an empty smile. "It's fine, Momoi-san. I will be living at a fruit orchard at Osaka which was bought by Seijuurou-kun for me. And besides…" He looked around and instantly remembered joyful memories that are painful for him. "…I don't think I could continue living my life if I would always remember him, because his memory seems to stay at the every corner of the palace."

Momoi nodded in understanding. "Okay, but remember that you're always welcome here."

"I'm grateful, Your Majesty."

~*~411~*~

After so many years…

Midorima fought the urge to bark and bite the person in front of him, who was dragging the megane behind.

"Kuroko! Stop dragging me!"

"It's not my fault that you woke up so late Midorima-kun."

"Then whose idea is it to go to college?!"

"Mine." Tetsuya simply replied and then faced him. "Besides, you're going to thank me later."

"For what?"

Tetsuya paused and was thinking for some seconds before answering. "Because I thought I would find him here."

"Stop joking, Kuroko, it's not funny." _There are so many colleges and buildings here on earth, so it's impossible._

 _Oh really?_ Tetsuya thought back, slightly proud of Midorima for having most of his tsundere accent gone because sometimes he slips saying 'nanodayo' at the end of his sentence. "Do you think I'm kidding? I'm his wife. And I'm not like you who decided to do that stupid tradition of yours."

The 'stupid tradition' Kuroko talked about is an event that happens every Akashi's birthday since his death, where Midorima, and sometimes a whole lot others, would prank Kuroko by telling him that they have seen Akashi. Of course the phantom would fall for it, but learns a few years later.

"Just because you are his wife doesn't mean you're always right like Akashi too. We won't find him here."

"Well I am an Akashi."

Irritated, Midorima answered back. "Well you became a Kuroko in public again since you left the palace nanodayo!"

After some minutes of dragging plus heavy silence, the immortal teal-head started to talk. "It's his birthday today… right?"

"Yep, that's why the Kindergarten up until High Schools have no classes." Midorima answered, pushing back his glasses. Yes, they're walking normally now.

"We'll definitely find him here."

"Oh… will you please shut up and go ahead? Oha-asa told me that we're not compatible today-"

"We're always incompatible, Midorima-kun."

"-and I don't want to have some bad luck today."

Tetsuya sighed, but smiled all the way. "Okay fine, I'll go ahead. See you later at the class!" He shouted the last sentence while running to his class, which is still two buildings away as Teiko University had a very large campus.

 _Three minutes before the ring bells._

Tetsuya arrived at his classroom a minute after the bell rang. The teacher was nowhere to be found, however the class were doing a ruckus. Not that hair-ripping ruckus, but a pleasant, happy one. He smiled at the scene, knowing that this is one of the outcome after Red Requiem has come into fruition, and managed to suprise his classmates by greeting them.

"Kuroko-kun! I thought you're going to be absent today!" The class president Riko Aida exclaimed, her hands full of paper.

"Err… let me help you with the papers."

"Oh god, thank you." She thanked and let Tetsuya carry more than half of the papers she was carrying. "Thank god you helped me! I was finding Hyuuga-kun but he just ditched me! That moron… uhmm, anyways, is Midorima-kun present?"

He shrugged and puts down the pile of papers to the teacher's desk. "Probably late. He told me that he's going to the library to return a book he borrowed a few days ago."

"Oh…" Riko said, then her eyes widened with realization. "Oh! By the way, Kuroko-kun, aren't you a student assistant? There was a transferee that enrolled and got accepted here, and it happens to be my cousin."

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah, and the dean said that he needs some assistance for him to cope up here. I would gladly do it… if I'm not busy at the moment, but I am. So… is it okay if you would… you know… help him?"

Tetsuya contemplated a bit. Their teacher, who is a strict one, might arrive a few minutes later and he haven't asked any permission.

 _But there's nothing wrong helping with the other students right? I'm sure he'll understand_ , he thought as he made his decision and faced Riko.

"Uhmm… is your cousin still at the dean's office?"

~*~411~*~

Tetsuya knocked at the door, startling the man sitting in front his desk writing something. "Uhmm, Tanimoto-san?"

The dean, Tanimoto Sakaki looked at the door with surprise, but it turned into a happy, acknowledging one. "Oh, Kuroko-kun! Our best student assistant in school! I'm so happy you came, I really need your help. Have a seat!"

"You don't have to give me too much credit, Tanimoto-sensei." Tetsuya said as he sat down on the chair in front of the university's dean.

Tanimoto smiled at him. "Well, what I'm saying is true. Oh! By the way, don't you have any class right now?"

"I don't know." Tetsuya answered, shrugging. "Mashida-sensei hasn't arrived yet."

"He's probably absent."

Tetsuya decided to cut off the chase. "Riko-kun told me that her cousin transferred here and needs assistance but no one was willing since they're all busy. So since I was free at the time, I decided to go here and help her out."

Tanimoto's eyes widened in realization. "Oh! About that! Yes, we had a transfer student here from America. And since he transferred here this late, I think he needs assistance so I'm really glad you're willing to help us out."

"It's okay Tanimoto-sensei." Tetsuya looked around but didn't found any person around except for the two of them. "Uhmm… where is he?"

"He's at the comfort room." Tanimoto then laid down a folder on the table, to which Tetsuya guessed that it was the transferee's profile. "Here's his folder, read it while you still have time."

He was about to open it when his phone vibrated, signalling that he received a text, excusing himself he quietly read the text, which later had him caught off guard.

* * *

 **To:** _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **From:** _Midorima Shintarou_

 **Subject:** _Akashi Seijuurou_

* * *

 _What's with the subject?_ He thought as he scrolled down.

* * *

 **To:** _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **From:** _Midorima Shintarou_

 **Subject:** _Akashi Seijuurou_

 **Message:**

 _I saw him! I really saw him! I'm not joking! Err, I just had to tell this to you because you might need it, but I saw him. He even asked to me where's the comfort room!_

* * *

Both Tetsuya and Tanimoto heard the door open and close with a click, so the former quickly typed his words while he heard the dean speak.

* * *

 **To:** _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **From:** _Midorima Shintarou_

 **Subject:** _Re:Akashi Seijuurou_

 **Message:**

 _Excuse me, but I'm busy right now. We can talk about your stupid tradition when I'm done here._

* * *

Kuroko turned the phone off and smiled apologetically to the dean, who talked to the newcomer.

"Oh, you're already here."

"Yeah, sorry for taking so long." A sophisticated voice answered. "I got a little lost on my way to the comfort room. When I even asked one of your students, he seems surprised seeing me, like he saw a ghost, but then again many people told me I looked like the 99th Demon Emperor of Japan." His explanation ended with a little chuckle which is all too familiar with Kuroko even after so many years had passed.

Slowly turning around he saw that familiar red-and-golden eyes which could pierce through your heart and soul with just a single look, that familiar red locks which he ruffled countless times and would point out in all directions like Kuroko's after he woke up, that alabaster-like skin he missed to touch and caress, the smile that is just like the sun that warms his heart, his melodic voice that could make the birds go quiet just to listen to him, and the figure Kuroko waited to see again.

 _Damn it Kuroko, not now!_ He mentally scolded himself and forced his mind to be awake. _You're the student assistant and he's the transferee who needs help! Well… for now…_ He hid a smirk.

"By the way, this is Kuroko Tetsuya, our student assistant. He will be assisting you in your first days here, and lucky too since you'll be classmates for almost all of your subjects. Kuroko-kun, this is Akashi Seijuurou. He's our transferee from America."

Is it just him, or just Akashi, or the light suddenly became TOO bright when the red-head smiled. "Nice meeting you Kuroko-kun. Please take care of me." He said, offering his hand.

"Nice meeting you again, Akashi-kun." The phantom teal-head said and accepted the hand, but the latter had to frown at his greeting.

"What do you mean by 'again'?"

Kuroko just flashed a mysterious smile. "You'll know about it soon. So… shall I start touring you here around then?"

"Yes, though I think you need to get your long hair cut. You look like a girl."

Both the other males didn't see Kuroko's nostalgic smile.

~*~411~*~

When they got out of the dean's office, Kuroko took this time to read Akashi's profile. While the former found the silence comfortable, the latter found it awkward. Yet the red-head felt as if there was a connection between them when he first saw Kuroko at the office.

"By the way Akashi-kun…" Kuroko spoke and looked at him in his eye with his blank eyes and emotionless face, making the transferee almost sigh in relief for breaking the silence. But he heard his heartbeat pounded and raced when he saw the student assistant smile happily.

"I'm glad you fulfilled your promise."

"Wha-"

Before he could finish his sentence, their lips met, and a second later foreign but familiar memories flooded into his whole being.

" _Tetsuya… I'm going to be gone, but it's only for a while. So remember that once we meet again, I won't ever leave you again, and I won't let you go again."_

" _Promise?"_

" _Promise, my dear phantom."_

When Kuroko parted their lips, Akashi pulled him back again and kissed his long lost husband deeply and passionately like there's no tomorrow. When they parted to catch their breath, both of them smiled and looked at each other with intense love.

"Of course, _Tetsuya_." He said, happy to be back. "I'm absolute after all."

"I love you."

"I love you too, and would not leave you again."

"Promise?"

Akashi enveloped Kuroko tightly in his arms and whispered the words that Kuroko longed to hear again.

"Promise, my dear phantom."

Kuroko smiled genuinely.

 _Thank you, Seijuurou-kun._

 _For giving me a reason to smile._

 _For giving me a reason to live._

 _For fulfilling your promise._

 _For a second chance._

 _Thank you._

 _And happy birthday to you._

~*~411~*~

 **Notes:** Hell yeah! *stretches* If you guys might not like it, this might be another one of my mental junks like I said.

Thanks for reading and review! Yep you're going to review or I am going to chase you with Akashi's scissors ^_^

(Shiro, don't go kill the people who are supporting your fic)

 **FUN FACTS:**

•I referred Kuroko 'Kuroko' in some of the narrations instead of 'Tetsuya', but I called him that because that scenes happened before he married Akashi, but he got back to Kuroko, only publicly, after he left the palace.

•Kuroko decided to make his hair long as a sign of the time he had spent with Akashi, but his hair had reached to his hip having everyone mistake him as a girl. He did cut it back to his hairstyle like in the canon before his spouse's procession. He decided to make his hair long again as a sign of the time he had spent while waiting Akashi. He had waited for so long that his hair had reached to below his butt.

•Yes, Midorima is now a phantom (he refers 'phantom' as 'witch'), which means he is immortal and could grant Eyes. He got the Eye after he stabbed Akashi, and got the Shadow (the power of the phantom) after killing a phantom in an operation.

•You could inherit the Eye from the Eye User if you killed him, but you could only inherit the Shadow if you had the Eye on both eyes and kill a phantom.


End file.
